


[vid] walk down the road (with me)

by turquoisetumult



Category: The End Of The Fucking World (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Development, Character Study, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Romance, Video Format: Streaming, the song used is indeed from the glorious TEOTFW OST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetumult/pseuds/turquoisetumult
Summary: ❝When you lean out your window and call after meAnd I walked like a hero right into the seaOh, walk down the road with me❞James, Alyssa, and their journey, via a Tarantino-esque (more notably, Graham Coxon) ballad.
Relationships: Alyssa/James (The End of the Fucking World)
Kudos: 3





	[vid] walk down the road (with me)

[*Download/stream links here.](https://turquoisetumult.dreamwidth.org/139853.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know I'm about half a year late to this party, but OMG, I♥THEM and had to vid them! And this song was particularly fitting, imo.
> 
> That is all. 
> 
> * Feedback very much appreciated!


End file.
